From Ninja To Vault Hunter
by poiyman1
Summary: Naruto was banished by the council after the VOTE. The reason:They hate him and he brought back their 'precious' Uchiha back harmed. AU Naruto. Narutox? Partially insane Naruto


**I am only going to say this once, I do not own Naruto, Borderlands, or anything.**

**This is my first story so reviews will be welcome. Flames will be ignored  
**

**Enjoy**

**Near a cave in Hi no Kuni**

It was a warm sunny day in the country Hi no Kuni. Birds were chirping, deer were frolicking-

*Rustle*

And coming out a bush was a boy who looked to be twelve years old. Said twelve year old was staring at a huge cave entrance. The boy had sun kissed blonde hair that was smeared by dirt and grime in his hair. He wore a bright 'kill me' neon orange jumpsuit that was torn up everywhere. The jumpsuit had a blue collar and a swirl pad on each of its shoulder. The boy had sun kissed blonde hair and bright-as-the-sky eyes.

He had strange whisker marks on his cheeks that were bloodied.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. Banished shinobi of Konohagakure by the decision of the 'wise' council (which were mainly the civilians idea). He was also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

'Kami damned forest. Kami damned C-ranked nukenin! KAMI DAMNED ANIMALS TRYING TO KILL ME! I feel like I'm about to go insane!' The blonde thought as he finally arrived at his destination.

Naruto stared at the cave with a relieved and content look on his face.

"So this is where it would lead you to a place of adventure and fame…Sweet," Naruto said with a wide smile, though he thought about the one con about going there.

You can't use any chakra there.

…. Well until you cross back to the elemental nations.

Naruto gave an even wider smile saying, "Well good bye Konoha and hello adventure!"

He then ran into the cave and directly to a purple haze…. And started to fall.

"FUCK!"

**Pandora: Unknown POV**

Today has to be the fucking weirdest day ever.

I was driving down a path in The Dust, picking off some bandits for fun, when I Saw the weirdest thing on the ground.

At first, I thought it was an orange and blue beast with blonde fur. When I stopped and went to check what it was, I saw it was not a beast, but a boy who seems to love the color orange.

When I saw the boy, I thought he was dead. So I went and kicked him.

Said boy groaned in pain.

'Ok… he isn't dead,' I thought. I was about to pick up the boy, when the blonde started to flutter his eyes open.

**3****rd**** POV**

When Naruto finally gained clarity in his eyes, the first thing he saw was a mask.

The mask had a carving of a wide Glasgow grin and sharp teeth. It had blank eyeholes that were painted black, but if you looked close enough, you would see that there were black lenses mixed with the paint. Naruto then looked at the full frame of the person.

The person was definitely male, as he wore no shirt and only a white jacket that showed off his chest and abdomen. He wore baggy gray pants and black army boots. The masked man also wore gloves that were black as well as having metal plating at the back of each hand. The strangest thing about him (besides his clothing) was the strange metal contraption on his back. While he couldn't get a full glimpse at it, he saw a cylinder tube pointing out of the contraption.

For a few seconds, both just stared at each other eyes to lenses.

Then Naruto tried to punch him in the mask. The key word_ tried_.

The guy quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind him. He then pushed the blonde into the sand.

"_Whoa there buddy, I'm just trying to help. Now I'm going to count to three and let you go, 'kay?" _the guy said, though Naruto did not understand.

"What the heck did you just say?" questioned the blonde as he glared at the masked man.

"_Wait, what the he- Fuck! You speak Japanese, dont'cha! Well shit, your lucky I speak your language too." _The masked man said, mainly to himself. He then spoke again, "Anyways, I said I'm just trying to help. Now I'm going to count to three and let you go, got it."

Naruto continued to glare at him, before sighing and nodding his head.

"Ok, good. Now three… two…. One and there."

The masked man let go of the jinchuuriki and stood up. As he stood, he extended hiss hand towards Naruto, who hesitantly grabbed, and pulled him up.

Naruto gave a small nod in thanks and bowed a little. There was a little awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but were actually seconds, when the masked man spoke up.

"Names Dan, Dan Free. You are?" the newly named man, Dan, asked.

Naruto stared at him in suspicion before shrugging and answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and can you tell me where I am?"

"You are at The Dust. So, mind telling me why a brat like you is here?"

The blonde gave a weird look at the name before explaining to the man that he ran into a cave and just randomly appeared here. Naruto also told him how he wandered here, looking for any signs of life, before passing out because of dehydration and hunger.

Dan just chuckled t the kid's story. An idea popped into the masked man's head.

"You wanna go to Sanctuary with me, there are plenty of places to stay there," suggested Dan as Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"But we just…"

"Doesn't matter, kid! The place accepts everyone and if you want fun and adventure, that's the place to go."

When Naruto heard adventure he immediately nodded with a giddy spark in his eyes.

Dan laughed as he watched the kid and led him to the car he owned.

"Anyways kid, we got to the nearest fast travel and we'll be there. When we arrive, I'll bring you to my job," he told the blonde, as he stared strangely at the masked man.

"What's a fast travel? And what is your job?" the jinchuuriki asked as he entered the strange mechanical vehicle at the passengers side.

Dan looked questioningly at the boy for not knowing about a fast travel before responding, "A fast travel is a quick way to getting to a far away place. My occupation however…is a vault hunter."

With that Dan revved up the car and quickly drove away from the area…all the while Naruto was screaming at the top of his head.


End file.
